


A moment together

by Kaffyx



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaffyx/pseuds/Kaffyx
Summary: A few years after the Holy War against Hades, saints of all ranks resume their lives as knights normally, however, Aioria is tired and angry at the overload of obligations, both his missions outside the Sanctuary and the domestic tasks of his temple and that of its neighbor. However, both are going to take a moment together to resume their love after so long.The English version of this fanfichttps://www.wattpad.com/story/231124287-un-momento-juntos-one-shot
Relationships: Leo Aiolia/Virgo Shaka
Kudos: 8





	A moment together

Since everything returned to normal in the sanctuary, saints of all kinds (both gold and bronze) have had to carry out many missions to make up for lost time.

Although a few years have passed since the war against Hades and the saint of Virgo was gradually losing strength than before. The pope told him to simply fulfill his mission in the sanctuary, looking after the Virgo Temple.

Without him, some missions were left without a saint to fulfill them, but Aioria quickly offered to replace the missions he could perform.

Thus a long time passed, the saint of Leo not only substitutes his lover in missions but also duties. How to cook or clean.

And precisely he did it, preparing lunch he showed a tired, jaded and angry face, thinking about everything he had done lately. He offered to help Shaka with the missions that corresponded to him and also offered to help him with his domestic chores although the Virgo Saint refused several times, he was a lion and did not take no for an answer.

He was not alone. Mu, Shun, and Shiryu were present helping to prepare lunch, however, inside the golden cat or did not like the company, despite his exhaustion he wanted to take advantage of today to be alone with Shaka.

Usually, it is Shun who takes care of his actual master, since Aioria is very busy with all the missions and duties. In the training, Shaka gives merely indications while he is sitting. Nothing else.

However, right now he did not understand why the appearance of Mu and Shiryu, he thought that maybe it is some order from the Pope to help Shaka, but Aioria felt that they were over here, from Shiryu maybe he can justifying himself since he is Shun's friend and perhaps just like him, the saint of Andromeda must also feel tired from his training to inherit the golden cloth of Virgo. However, what made him nervous and restless was the presence of the Pope's disciple.

Mu notices this but didn't care because he thought it was Aioria's exhaustion that made him behave that way.

As they cooked, Aioria was cutting the vegetables. By fatigue and stress seeing Mu in the same room as the made to be distracted and cut with a knife.

He cries with pain and hammers the knife on the table. Everyone is scared. Shun and Shiryu holding each of the scares.

-Hey, calm down! I know you are tired and everything but that is why we are here, we are helping you- Mu takes Aioria's injured hand, but he takes it away instantly.

-I didn't ask for anything!- With that, he just leaves. Leaving the other saints worried.

After that, Aioria had been assigned a mission, resulting in the aforementioned growling in frustration.

He arrived that same night and since it was not so late, he went to see Shaka after delivering the report to the pope.

Upon reaching Shaka's room, he simply opens the door and sees Shaka somewhat annoyed, something telling him that he was not going to get out alive.

He only begs Athena to free him from the fury of the lotus.

-Hello Shaka - swallows - is something wrong?

The aforementioned, with a rather serious countenance, stands up and approaches the Greek, causing the lion more nerves.

-Now I'm dead - he thinks scared.

\- Aioria ... - pronounces his name in a neutral tone.

the named is governed by the call, this is scarier than when the Pope himself gets angry.

-Y..yes babe?-.

The guardian of the sixth custodian takes a deep breath at what he was going to say.

\- Aioria, can you explain what happened during the lunch hour? I felt your cosmos intense and furious, and by the way, before when you left, his Holiness called you and you get out angrier. You just needed to let out a roar. What is happening?

-Well ... - He felt like a scold little boy, the truth did not want to tell him the cause of his tiredness and his bad mood.

\- Aioria, you can't fool me, what happened in the kitchen? - waiting for an answer - Shun told me that you exploded and you almost argued with Mu.

-If he already told you, why do you want me to tell you? - looking away.

-Because I want to hear it from your mouth.

Sigh - I just had a difficult day, that's all.

\- Aioria ... you are not being honest - he caresses his cheek - what is it that is making the golden lion angry and taking out the fangs? - he asks in a softer tone.

-I wasn't in the mood to see people.

-Not even to see your son?

\- I forgot he was there - he snorts - I'm tired, irritated, everything sucks, it causes me to beat anyone who provokes me, they put me to work like a donkey. As if I were the only golden saint available, besides that I can not neglect my duties in my temple. I'm tired of Shaka and knowing how angry I am, even so, and the sheep begins to question my attitude knowing that I'm fucking tired

Shaka looks at Aioria and looks down -I'm sorry Aioria ... I didn't want to put all this pressure on you. I know that you are doing everything that corresponds to me and that is one more burden. I can't be mad at you when you do all this for me. I would like to get out of this bed Aioria, but... Still, I am concerned that you are the one who gets sick from all this. It's frustrating being in bed all the time, not being able to do the things you used to do because you don't have the same stamina as before... I feel useless and a burden for you, for everyone. At any moment I will have to stop being a saint because of this. Leave Shun the charge of being the saint of Virgo ahead of time, pressure him to learn everything in a short time ... all that ... I'd be doing what I'm doing to you. Just because I can't fight anymore. He has just turned 15 and still needs to learn. It wasn't that long ago that he started with training.

He listens well? He could not be serious, he began to remember what had happened to Shaka after they were revived, he did not want to bring back that moment when he learned from the Pope's mouth the condition in which the Saint of Virgo had been, for that reason it was the reason for his tiredness and lack of sleep despite being exhausted.

It hurt to see the face Decayed person who considers important in his life, that did not express his feelings and his state, knew that Shaka blames himself for his inability to fulfill their duties and feel pressure to give a lot of training Shun so that he can be worthy of the Virgo cloth.

\- Shaka, I'm the one to apologize. It is true that I did all this for you but ... in the end ... I think I was forgetting it and it caused not only damage to me ... I am also damaging you. Shaka I love you and I'm so sorry. I want to help you, I want you to recover and you can get out of this bed. It is that Shun also wants it. We want everything. You are not burdening, at least not in my life and the child's life.- hug him - I will do well this time I will think in a way to distribute everything. Even if I spend every day busy, what I want most is to see you. Miss you. I miss touching and caressing you Shaka. Have you by my side. I wish to spend my days with you.

He was speechless to see how tears ran down the face of his beloved, and more when he saw that his eyes were open looking at him deeply, he could see that he was amazed and moved by what he said, he took his hand to remove the tears that fell with more abundance and incidentally caress that face that dreams so much every night that manages to sleep a little, for him is that he is willing to risk everything, to give an extra effort even if he is more exhausted than usual, to sacrifice his free time just to take advantage a few minutes to be with the person he loves, looking after his health and helping with the training of Shun and Ikki ...

For him, it is worth the sacrifice.

\- Aioria ... I - trying to answer but his voice is broken by crying.

\- Shh - he puts a finger to his lips - Don't say anything, my lotus flower - he smiles sweetly and caresses those soft lips that tempt him to try them.

It's been days since the last time you tasted those soft, tempting lips.

Right now he felt like they were giving him an invitation.

\- Shaka ... - he pronounces his name softly, watches his loved one's lips part, it seems that Shaka got the message.

Aioria looks at those lips once again: pink, soft, warm ... he felt he was the luckiest man in the world and blessed by the gods who could kiss that forbidden fruit, what he once considered something unattainable, impossible and divine, although for him Shaka is his heavenly being, his light, and his comfort, he does not expect to be able to have that gentleman in his arms, he did not wait for his feelings to correspond to him like that night when he stole his first kiss under the twin trees of the temple of Virgo And also when he made her his several nights later, the l being a witness of that mutual dedication, signing the pact of love and desire, written in the stars and even more when those stars of their constellations shone brightly that night.

He wants to repeat all that, he wants to remind Shaka that he is not alone or, and although he is incapacitated, his love is the same or even more than those nights.

He couldn't wait any longer and leans in to seal his lips with the blonde.

Shaka felt Aioria's lips. He missed that feeling, it was a long time since they were together, all because Aioria was also occupied with the duties that corresponded to him. Shaka hugs Aioria, to get closer to him.

The kiss becomes more passionate, the guardian of Virgo wraps his arms around the neck of Leo, and he begins to lean, lying his partner on the sheets and staying on top of him without releasing his lips for a single second, it was like a drug that depended on it to give meaning to his life.

He introduces his tongue in the mouth of others and looks for his partner to start a dance that will begin his ritual of love, his hands begin to get restless to touch that immaculate skin and make a tour of those lands, so one of them He introduces it under the blonde's shirt, caressing each area of the skin, increasing his desire to fill every corner of his body with his bites, suckers, and kisses ... make that body remember who belongs to it and succumb to absolute pleasure.

Shaka simply wears a shirt and underwear, since he is ill, he should have light clothing. -Do you know kitty? I think I have some energy to play for a while- Shaka starts to remove Aioria's shirt -be comfortable if you want to sleep well- He manages to remove his shirt and exposes the stout body of the saint of Leo.- I love what I see- Shaka doesn't let go of Aioria's shirt and begins to feel the scent of it - I like your scent- with his hands, brushes his fingers caressing Leo's chest and abdomen, he passes his lips through the area that joins the neck with the shoulders, gives a tender touch to caresses him, being observed by the emerald eyes of his beloved, who's level of desire increases more and more.

Aioria did not want to be left behind, he resumes the action of his hands and caresses the back of Virgo in a slow but sensual, total way, they have all night to enjoy each other, witnessing the moon again in the delivery of these lovers.

Listen to the Virgo guardian let out soft sighs at his caresses, oh beautiful melodies that reach his ears, he kisses him again with more passion and devotion, lying down again and thus having a more free way to explore his whole body.

What he loved the most in his solo encounters were his blue eyes that seem out of this world, that look that spellbound him completely and is exposed to the will of the owner of those celestial eyes, his face showing the same desire and passion, inviting to join in an eternal kiss, praying that this intimate moment never ends.

Desiring to see more, he finally gets rid of Shaka's shirt, which, mysteriously, looks like one of his, starting because the shirt was too big for him and because three of his, especially training, had disappeared a few months ago. It didn't take him long to find out who was responsible for the kidnapping of his shirts, but he had no complaints since his dominant and territorial side increased his ego  
  
-Be careful, we haven't done this for a while- Shaka winks at Aioria.   
  
Aioria smiles at him coquettishly. The kisses of the cat pass from Shaka's neck leaving his signature using soft marks and they go down calmly, walking through the chest of Virgo between touches and kisses, letting out sighs and soft moans to his beloved with golden hair.

Shaka runs his hands caressing the brown curls and his broad back as the lion continues to taste the taste of his skin. He groans when he feels the feline's fangs attacking one of his nipples, while the other is being taken care of by the fingers of others: pinching, pulling, or sinking the little meat button, causing the owner to let out more groans of pleasure.

Aioria keeps going down until she reaches her legs -Ay Shaka, your thighs are very soft- she begins to caress them and kiss her.

\- A ... Aioria, it is giving tickles.- The saint of Leo continues to kiss and caress Shaka's thighs, he observes with intensity the expressions of the guardian of the sixth temple, and that does nothing but excite him and raise his ego even more. He continues to play with one of Shaka's legs until he shows his fangs and, already invaded by desire, he nails his teeth in the thigh, resulting in a loud gasp resonating in the bed on the part of Virgo.   
  
\- Aahh Aioria more carefully. Bite me but with more affection-  
  
\- I'm sorry, honey- He kisses his thighs again and little by little he takes off Shaka's underwear -you are beautiful, my lotus flower - he delicately kisses the bone of her hip, caresses her thighs and begins to brush his member giving the effect that his lover arches his back with pleasure.

-A ... Aioria ... - he moans at the attentions in his crotch, his sense began to be clouded by the pleasure that was invading his entire being, he felt that little by little he touched paradise before the kisses and caresses of his Greek.

-I adore your moans Shaka, the songs are bel for my ears, do not hold back.

-B ... but Aaahhh! - Shaka screams when Aioria attends his member with his mouth, his face turns red contrasting with his narrowed eyes fighting each other to close them to enjoy more or to leave them open for the delight of Leo who at no time took his eyes off the gestures of pleasure from Virgo.

The Greek busied himself licking, sucking, and leaving a few bites on his partner's crotch, causing Shaka to let out desperate gasps and hip movements to feel more of his feline's attention, which was granted because Aioria raised the intensity of his mouth on his member.

\- Aioria ... Aioria! - gasps his name, he could control neither his body nor his mind, he felt his heart beating hard in his chest, along with his fast breathing giving notice that it will not last any longer - Aioria ... and he will no longer hold it any longer weather...

-Not yet beautiful - he squeezes his member a little causing Shaka to moan with discomfort and frustration, Leo sees him with a mischievous smile at his action and approaches his ear to whisper - I want us to enjoy tonight, let's finish together, staining these sheets of our love samples, what do you say, my lotus flower? - Then he bites his or her grating causing Shaka to give a needy gasp.

Aioria's fingers traveled between the blonde's thighs until they reached the expected place, Shaka moans in surprise as he feels an intruding finger enter his interior, at first he moans of discomfort that later passes to pleasure as he more fingers dilate his entrance and at the same time his member was again taken care of, making him sink his head into the pillows and unconsciously he moved his hips to feel more of those fingers that move with more freedom.

-I see that you are ready Shaka - he whispers again followed by it he takes out his member who was already hard and painful, eagerly waiting to invade that divine body. Separate the legs further, showing their dilated entrance and ready for the union. He sits between his legs and brings his member to the entrance, pushing gently, gradually entering the interior of the blond - by all heavens Shaka, he already missed this - he growls when the internal walls of the blond grab him and squeeze his member-gods. Shaka, you are very close darling-

-And you are very hard Aioria - he moans and gasps at the penetration - so much want to make yours, eh kitty?

-As you have no idea lotus - keep pushing until you are completely inside your partner-damn it, how is it possible that we let so many days pass without being able to make you mine Shaka?

-I ask myself that ... aah ... can you move Aioria ... - he moves his hips to start the ritual of lovers in bed.

Request that was approved because the Greeks began to move his hips, simulating soft thrusts, Shaka moans between pleasure and a little pain, total, it has been a time since the last time they made love, so it is normal to have to resume its activity.

On the other hand, it is an opportunity to "resume" sex because that way both of them can remember the day they first gave up: making love outside, surrounded by greenery with the intense brightness of the moon and stars of their constellations, and tonight is no different except that they are doing it in the room.

He was so focused on his thoughts until one of Aioria's lunges touched his tender spot, causing him to cry out for joy and arch his back.

-A ... there Aioria ... ahhh!

-Where? Here? - He hits him again in the same place, smiling slyly at the way his partner twists.

-Yes ... there ... Aioria ... - with his legs, he surrounds the Greek's waist to deepen the thrusts.

Minutes later you could only hear screams, gasps, grunts from the fifth custodian, the sound of the bed hitting the wall in response to the strong lunges from the lion to the lotus, countless words of love from both lovers as they deliver with more passion.

The lion nails his fangs back into the blonde's skin causing his lover to release an infinite amount of uncontrollable gasps echoing in the room. Both felt in paradise being next to the person they love, they kiss again with the passion to silence their moans of ecstasy knowing that the prohibited act will soon culminate.

Aioria increases the speed d and the force of his lunges, entering and leaving the interior of his partner more easily, at the same time that Shaka encouraged him to continue and his walls tightened him more and more, approaching the desired climax.

\- Aioria ... I can no longer ... take it anymore - Shaka groans desperately with each word he utters. His face was all red, his half-open eyes clouded with pleasure and lust, his mouth gasping for air and indecent moans coming out of saying the name of the person responsible for sinking him into carnal desire, his forehead sweating from the effort that was subdued and his golden hair scattered throughout the bed ... an image worth seeing and remain engraved in the memory of anyone who saw it like that.

Aioria felt at the top of the glory, he was almost in the same conditions as Shaka, he was not going to last much longer being like this, if it were not for the fatigue and the demand of his body asking for rest he could give again and again to that object of sin. He kisses him fiercely as roars escaped him giving a meaning that will end.

Both invade them a last and longest moan reaching an indescribable climax, Shaka screams being drowned only by the kiss of Aioria who lets out a hoarse moan while filling Virgo's interior with his essence and it stains part of Leo's abdomen and his. They stayed in the same position for a while, recovering the air they needed after that orgasm, both tired but smiling at the other satisfied by the union of their bodies, souls, and heart.

Aioria comes out of his interior and lies on the other side of the bed trying to catch his breath, fatigue was imminent but his smile did not leave him.

-I did it Aioria.

-What do you mean? - Aioria asks confused by what he said.

-I managed to remove your bad mood and your irritation, I see you happier - Shaka smiles as he clings to Leo's chest in a hug.

Aioria smiles at Virgo's comment and covers both of them with the sheet - I guess you're right - he leans in to kiss him tenderly and caress each other before abandoning himself to Morpheus' arms without leaving the smile that adorned their faces.

The next day Aioria was in the patriarch's chambers. He hoped that he would be entrusted with a mission but the patriarch's response surprised him  
  
\- ho .. holidays? - the saint of Leo could not believe it - does he say?   
  
\- Sure, we talked to Athena and realized that it will be the best- Start walking towards Aioria - You have done a lot. Not only for Shaka but also for everyone. So thank you you can take Shaka wherever you want.- He passes an envelope- It is money, use it wisely.  
  
Aioria is silent but reacts to properly thank the pope and then runs away from the place. Arrives at the room of Shaka, it was also Shun .- Good! you two are here.  
\- Aioria! I notice you happier! Do you feel better already? -   
  
-Yes! there is nothing better than a good night of sleep Shaka laughs   
  
-by the way. Sorry to scare you-  
  
-Don't worry, I was really surprised to see you like this and that's why I said to Shaka -   
  
-No no, I understand- Aioria strokes Shun's head  
  
-Are you going to tell us something ? - Shaka when noticing the envelope in Aioria's hands   
  
-Oh! Yes! the pope gave me a vacation and said he could take you with me. Of course, also we take to the Lil'boy with us-  
  
Shun already excited.- Where will we go? -  
  
\- I do n't know where would you like to go my love? - Aioria asks Shaka and Shun looks at him.   
-How about the beach? We are looking for a nice hotel with a beautiful beach.-  
  
-I like that idea- Shun responds with a big smile  
  
-Well, we go to the beach- He sits at the corner of the bed - we will go like a family-   
  
Shaka responds with a smile. Aioria has always thought that Shaka needs a break from all this. Shaka has never had a time when you can rest and feel free from your obligations. Even still at rest due to his situation, he continued to practice as a saint of Athena and train Shun. And he thought it was a good idea to bring the boy along with them.  
  
-Hey ... I propose a place - Aiolia and Shaka look at the lower   
  
Ah .. sure! which one? - Asked Aioria   
\- Kiotari! there is a very nice family hotel in front of the beach! I always wanted to go there, there are also pools of all kinds and private ones   
  
\- Don't you think it's a little far? - Shaka doubts a little about the place that the little one proposes.  
-No, let's go there! - They both look at each other and laugh.   
  
-I guess you don't have to look for a place- Aioria responds and looks at Shaka with a face that says "everything will be fine" It is decided, the three of them will go on vacation and spend time together  
  
The days passed and it was already the day of the trip. The days were beautiful, and the sunsets were even more so. They took advantage until the last hours until Shun fell asleep. That was the signal that the adult hour came. They left him in the room and made sure he slept soundly. To then go to his secret room and thus, the night would be theirs


End file.
